


Visiting Time

by paranoidangel



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant and Dayna have a discussion when they return to Xenon after <em>Sand</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



"Tell me, Tarrant," Dayna began, her voice deceptively friendly, as she sat opposite him, "how many opportunities did you have to kill Servalan?" 

Tarrant met Dayna's eyes and his excuses faltered as he saw her unforgiving expression. He turned his gaze back to his glass. 

"That's what I thought."

She stayed where she was and though Tarrant knew she was judging him, he wasn't going to explain himself. She wouldn't understand.

Eventually she stood and her tone was cold. "Don't bother coming to my room tonight." 

He didn't say that he hadn't any intention of visiting her room ever again.


End file.
